


Ugly Truth

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, JUST, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kisses, Klance Week 2017: Quote, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ugly Truth by Lauren Aquilina, because there isnt already enough of that oops sorry, but only kind of, but there's more focus on pining keith, i don't know what else to tag ahhh, i dunno if i should tag this but im going to just to be safe, lauren aquilina is actually my life did you know, not sorry, or at least an attempt ah a, soft and pure, someone actually save him, the fic doesn't exactly fit the song im sorry please forgive me, tons of it, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: You're so oblivious, to words I've never saidIsn't it obvious that we would always getTo a place where we would make mistakesAll you've seen is beauty, well this is the uglyThis is the ugly truth-Lauren Aquilina, Ugly TruthIf you told Keith that when he went off to college, he would become a complete mess who has a crush on one of his friends, he would have laughed in your face.And then curse you when he finds out that you were right all along.





	Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK  
> please forgive the lateness, prom was last week and i was doing some last minute stuff to get ready for it ahhhh  
> B uT  
> this doesn't exactly fit the quote I used, but I attempted and I'm sorry, please forgive me  
> the title and quote are from Ugly Truth by Lauren Aquilina  
> I hope you enjoy!

_You're so oblivious, to words I've never said_  
Isn't it obvious that we would always get  
To a place where we would make mistakes  
All you've seen is beauty, well this is the ugly  
This is the ugly truth 

_-Lauren Aquilina, Ugly Truth_

* * *

If you told a middle school aged Keith that once he hit college he would have a group of friends that he would lay down anything for and a huge crush on a guy named Lance, he would have asked you what kind of drugs you were on, and then ask you to get him in touch with your dealer.

But, now that he’s here, going to college as an art major, he can see that he is thoroughly and royally _fucked._

He’s happy here, he’s glad that he has his friends and his brother with him, but he also has just a few problems.

All of them being named Lance. 

Lance, who is so aggravating and beautiful at the same time, who refused to leave Keith alone when the first became friends, albeit rather one-sided, as far as Keith was concerned. Lance, who managed to squeeze his way into Keith’s life little by little, who managed to weasel his way into Keith’s heart without him even realizing until it was far too late to stop it.

Keith is having a very big, capital ‘D’, dilemma and he has absolutely no idea what to do, because the cause of his problems is currently asleep on his shoulder and _will not wake up._

“Pidge, help me.” Keith tries to nudge her without bothering Lance, because although he’s causing Keith to have some kind of feeling, he doesn’t want him to wake up because he knows that the poor guy pulled an all nighter last night, getting ready for the exams that were starting up next week. 

Pidge snorts when she looks up from her homework, quickly grabbing her phone and snapping a picture of the scene before her before grabbing her pencil and looking back down at her work, “You’re on your own, man, but thanks for the blackmail material.”

Lance snores, pushing his face into Keith’s neck, and _fuck_ , that is drool and Keith groans, “Pidge, you asshole, watch yourself.”

“Please tell me what you’re going to do, Keith, while Lance is sleeping on you. Because I know you and you don’t want him to wake up, so there isn’t a whole lot you can do to me.”

The smirk on her face silences his retort and he know that she’s thinking, _checkmate, fucker_ and Keith swears quietly and shrinks into himself, frowning. Lance shifts closer to him, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Keith’s middle and pulling him closer.

Keith feels like his skin has shrunken at least two sizes and it is not a pleasant feeling at all, and he realizes he has two options at this point, to either wake Lance up and lose the warmth and closeness that Keith is very much enjoy, but also getting rid of the intermittent snores and gross drool, or let him sleep and continue having to deal with his problems.

He groans again, shifting ever slightly closer to Lance, who snorts a bit and blinks his eyes open. _Well, fuck._ Of course, Keith _moving_ , of all things, wakes Lance up. What kind of bullshit is this?

The other yawns, apparently still groggy and not fully awake, and he snuggles up to the warmth to his side, humming softly, “Mornin’, Pidge, what’re you doing?”

“Math, Professor Sendak tacked on three more pages of problems to do.” Pidge’s voice is full of barely contained mirth and Keith has never wanted to die more than at this very point in time. “Isn’t that right, Keith?”

Lance makes a tiny, confused noise, “I think you need a new prescription, Pidge. I’m La- Oh.”

_Oh_ is correct. Lance looks up at Keith with a doe-eyed expression that quickly morphs into shock and he pushes away, upright, and Keith absolutely does _not_ make a noise of loss, thank you very much, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits up. Keith is sure he’s blushing really hard, and he can’t do anything to hide it, but he attempts to anyways, hiding the bottom half of his face with his hands.

Pidge looks on with amusement apparently in her eyes before she moves to stand up, “I’m going to go see if I can’t find Hunk, because I can’t understand this shit at all and I know Keith can’t either.” 

It’s official, Pidge is a _filthy liar_. Well, the second part is kind of true, but there is no way in hell that Pidge doesn’t understand the math homework, not with her genius brain. 

But, she’s out the door and slamming it behind her before Keith can call her out on her bluff and he looks back at Lance, who’s just kind of blinking a bit, “The hell was that about?”

“I don’t know.” That’s a lie, Keith knows exactly what’s going on and his face burns hotter, that fucker.

“Dude, Keith, you good? You’re like, really red right now, are you sick?” Lance asks, and then he does something he’s never ever done before, probably because he’s never had the chance, but still. He leans towards Keith and pushes a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

Keith, honest to god, flings himself on the ground away from Lance and then swears silently, because he can’t explain this shit, _fuck._ Lance looks incredibly confused, “Ok, I’m convinced. It’s time to get you committed.”

The way he says it, completely stone-faced, has Keith sputtering and stammering, trying to explain himself before Lance starts laughing, “Calm down, man, I’m kidding. I don’t even think I’m capable of doing that.”

“I- uh- Lance- I mean- _No,_ of course I know you were joking, fuck, Lance.” Keith says, proud that he was able to actually speak for once. He’s absolutely fucked.

“Good, that’s great, because I really was joking. But on a serious note, are you ok?”

“Yes, yeah, I’m good. One hundred percent totally a-ok.”

Lance looks sceptical, not buying it, “The real Keith would never use the word ‘totally’ in a sentence, who are you and what have you done with him?”

“ _Lance._ ”

“What? I’m telling the truth!”

Keith frowns at Lance’s smile and climbs back up on the bed next to him, flopping down face first. Lance laughs, “You’re going to smother yourself like that.”

“I hope that happens, actually.” Keith says, turning his to the side so that Lance can understand what he’s saying then turning it back.

“That’s a pretty interesting thought right there, Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows.”

Keith shrugs, doesn’t really give a response, but nearly jumps out of his skin when Lance lies down opposite to Keith, settling his head on the small of Keith’s back, “But seriously, you good, man?”

Lance sounds concerned and Keith’s heart skips a beat and now he’s ready to start digging his own grave but he can’t really do that, what with Lance lying on him, he settles for a small, noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

It goes quiet after that, because neither of them really know what to say next, or even really have anything to talk about. They just lie there and Keith’s actually struggling to stay awake now, “Psst, Keith.”

“What?”

“I doubt Pidge is coming back anytime soon, do you wanna get out of here?”

“What are we going to do if we leave?”

Lance sits up, allowing Keith to do the same, stretching his back and yawning a bit, “I don’t really know. Wanna just drive around a bit?”

Keith tries to tell himself that the reason he’s following Lance out to his car is that he doesn’t have anything else to do, but he knows that it’s a lie, he just doesn’t want to think about the real reason as he hops into the passenger seat.

Music blares as soon as Lance turns on the car, and he turns it down a bit, smiling sheepishly, “Sorry, I forgot that it was up that high.”

“It’s fine, you can keep it turned up.”

* * *

They end up in the middle of nowhere, really, with nothing but large fields surrounding them on either side of the car. They aren’t lost, because Lance has his phone on him and he can turn on GPS if he needs to, but neither of them really know where they are. 

Lance is drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the fast paced song that’s playing over the radio, humming to himself as he drives. The atmosphere is comfortable, and Keith relaxes into his seat, shifting his gaze from the window to Lance, probably more frequently than he really should. He wants to say something, get a conversation going, but he also doesn’t want to possibly disrupt the nice, somewhat quiet with a failed attempt at getting Lance talking.

Lance eventually pulls the car over to the side of the road, turning off the engine, which confuses Keith a bit, “What’re you doing?”

“Got tired of driving, wanted to stop for a little while.”

“Oh. What now then?”

“Dunno, I kinda just want to sit around.”

“Thrilling.”

He laughs, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to lean his side against the seat to look at Keith, “Ok, Mr. Jokes-a-Lot, what do you wanna do?”

Keith shrugs, because he actually just followed Lance, he just wants to go with the flow, “Just talk?”

“About?”

“I dunno. How’s your job at the aquarium going?”

Lance perks up and Keith doesn’t regret a thing as he watches him go on and on about his work, talking a mile a minute. He’s smiling, using a bunch of hand gestures and Keith isn’t having a hard time keeping up, per se, but he’s trying to focus on all of Lance, everything about him, he can’t _help_ it, ok, and it doesn’t really work well, _fuck._

He’s listening to everything Lance is saying, and it’s going through his head, and he’s picking up on key points, but most of it flies in one ear and out the other, which is not good listening. Keith mentally smacks himself because now he’s focusing on how unfocused he is and now Lance is looking at him oddly. Keith can feel his face turn red and he opens his mouth to say something, but Lance beats him to the punch, “Alright, seriously, what’s up?”

“What? What d’you mean?”

“What’s wrong? You’re like, beet red and glazing over.”

“I’m fine. Stressed, I guess. Distracted.”

He smiles a bit, shakes his head, “I got the distracted part pretty well, Keith.”

“I figured. Sorry.”

“It’s chill, but you owe me a rant at some point, no matter what time it is.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

Lance hums, taps his fingers against his thigh and then leans over to reach into the glove compartment, rifling through there, “Can I ask you to do me a favor?”

“Uh, sure?” Keith replies, pressing his back into his seat so that he’s touching Lance as little as possible, “What is it?”

He returns back to sitting up in his seat and presents a closed hand to Keith, “Hold this for a sec.”

Keith holds out a hand, curious and slightly confused, and Lance opens his hand, which turns out to be carrying absolutely nothing, and laces his fingers through Keith’s, “Thanks, man.”

“Wait, what?”

“Your hand’s really warm, I wanted to hold it.”

Keith honestly doesn’t feel like he’s freaking out, which is really nice, so he nods slowly, adjusting his hand a bit, gives a small squeeze, “Your hand is freezing.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m trying to sap the warmth from your body through your hand, just so you know.” Lance pauses, lips curling in a sly smile. “There’s better ways to do that, though.”

Keith is not an idiot, he knows what Lance is insinuating and he’s actually going to die, he is digging his grave right now. He sputters a bit, shifts himself around, because all of the sudden he feels incredibly uncomfortable in his own skin, like it’s two sizes too small for him and he doesn’t really know what to do.

“Can I kiss you?”

He blinks, trying to comprehend the question even though he was mostly sure that Lance was going to ask that. Write it down in the history books, Keith was right for once.

But then erase it, because he realizes that he hasn’t answered Lance yet.

“Um,” He answers intelligently, clears his throat and tries again, “I- Yeah- Yes, yes, you can, that’s fine, encouraged, in fact.”

Lance’s smile widens and he leans over, moving his free hand to hold Keith’s cheek, pressing his lips to Keith’s. It’s soft at first, sweet and pure, Keith’s brain completely short-circuiting, but he regains control of himself and kisses back, pressing back hard against Lance, tilting his head to the side a bit. 

He pulls back a second later, still leaning in close to Keith, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea.”

“Wait,” Keith says, “Are you serious?”

“Well, yeah, duh. I like you, Keith, I’m pretty sure it was obvious. Pidge said it was obvious, anyways, but I don’t know if I believe her, I am the best at hiding this kind of stuff.”

Keith’s eyes widen and he wheezes a bit, “I had no idea. I honestly didn’t know, holy shit, Lance.”

“I’m going to go out on a limb here, please, feel free to tell me if I’m wrong, but I’m assuming you feel the same way?”

_”Yes, Lance.”_

“Alright, great!” Lance exclaims, patting Keith’s cheek with the hand that was still there, “That’s good.”

_Yeah, really good,_ Keith thinks, leaning into Lance’s touch, “I can’t believe I was that dense, I’ve had this huge crush on you for so long and you feel the same way.”

“Well, no one said you were smart, Keith.” 

“Wow, fuck you, too, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> dam n why are endings so hard?  
> also this is longer than literally all of my other fics ye e t
> 
> Like always, feedback is appreciated and highly encouraged, please it validates me fffff


End file.
